


The spymasters secret

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chronic Pain, LGBT characters, M/M, Medical Conditions, needles mentioned, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Flynn’s snooping leads to him finding out more about Mathias Shaw’s personal life.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The spymasters secret

Flynn groaned softly, rolling onto his side, lazily glancing over to the sleeping spymaster beside.  
"I hate to leave ya, love, but I'll be right back, Promise."  
Flynn quietly whispered to the other while carefully sliding out from the rickety bed. Moving quiet enough to not disturb his sleeping partner. One wrong move and Shaw would be up in a beat. 

Standing, the sea captain stretched out and set out to gather his clothing to then head out the door. A stop by the mirror showed a desperate need to run a brush through Flynn’s unraveling hair, glancing about the ex pirates usual brush was nowhere to be seen, probably knocked off the side by some clumsy drunken movement one night.  
Sighing the brunette looked around spotting Shaw’s travel sack nearby.

“Probably have a comb of some sort, aye Mattie?” Flynn mumbled to himself while opening the bag and rummaging through. Quickly finding a comb, but allowing his curiosity to dig deeper into the sack. His fingers grazed along another long object in the bag. Pulling it out just enough to see what it was. The object in question being a small medical syringe with a clear blue liquid inside. 

“What the hell is this?” Bringing it closer to inspect Flynn concludes it’s not a poison, some form of medicine or drug.  
“What have you gotten into Mattie?” Looking over the bag, to see what else lays inside, Flynn spots a few pill bottles and other syringes tucked away to not be easily found

With his mind preoccupied, the sea captain didn’t hear Shaw’s movement behind him until the others hands cover his own. Startling him out of his rushing thoughts, Flynn’s eyes dart up from their hands to Mathias’s eyes.  
“I… was lookin for a comb.” Flynn sputtered out to the rogue in front of him.  
“Yes, and you seem to have found one.”  
“...Aye.”  
“And yet you continued to route through my bag, Fairwind?” Shaw questioned with an eyebrow raised.  
“I’m curious by nature, Shaw, You know that!” The taller of the two exclaimed, and almost whine, before remembering the syringe in his hand, the hand Shaw still had covered by his own hand.

A low soft sigh left The brunettes lips, gently pulling his hands from the other as he raised the small syringe. “What is this, Mathias? I don’t take you for the addict sort. An this wasn’t in your first aid kit” Flynn’s tone took a serious note to it, looking the spymaster in the eye, waiting for answers. 

Smirking back at Flynn, Mathias crossed his arms over his chest. “Well how much do you truly know about me, Captain?” 

Eyes widening with the dawning realization Flynn slowly nodded his head. “Aye, I suppose not much.." Casting his eyes downward Flynn began to think just how much he didn't know about the spymaster before him. 

Matias uncrossed his arms, his features taking on a softer note before he spoke.  
"I hadn't wanted to tell you about this, truthfully" Mathias stated quietly, taking the small syringe from Flynn. His gaze not meeting the taller man.  
"Why? Not like I'd judge ya much. I mean drugs aren't ma cup o brew, but your vice Is your vice i suppose-" Flynn's ramblings continued on for a few minutes, his hand scratching the back of his neck, until the light press of lips over his own brought him back to the current situation. 

"You ramble too much Fairwind." Shaw spoke softly, shaking his head before speaking again. "This is not an illegal drug, it's medicine, my medicine."  
Flynn silently blinked at the other man, processing his words. 

“Why, why are ya taking medicine, Mattie? Are ya sick?” The slow start to his words took on a worried tone by the end, his hands moving to rest on Shaw’s upper arms. 

“You could say that, yes.” Mathias answered quietly, looking up to meet the captains eyes.  
“Why haven’t you told me? What are ya sick with, love? Can I help?” Flynn’s words rushed out combined with his worry, his eyes locked on Mathias’s face for any hint of answers. 

“It’s pain, Flynn, Chronic pain.” Stopping for a minute Shaw took a steadying breath. “The medicine helps keep my pain dulled so I may work more effectively.” He then set the syringe down, arms returning to their crossed position.

Flynn’s eyes looked the other up and down taking in his words, a small frown forming, his bearded features. “I mean… I guess the shit you do, probably messed you up in all sorts, huh?” Flynn took Shaw’s hands from where they were tucked, aiming to meet his eyes in a comforting look.

“My work has certainly not helped, no, however I have dealt with this plight my entire life. When I began working with the royal family I had access to elixirs and medicines that stored off the pain so I could work” 

Flynn moved his left hand to cup Shaw’s cheek, his own head tilting to the side.  
“You’ve been in pain, all your life?” He asked quietly, only to be answered by a court nod.  
“You didn’t want me to know?” Another court nod, this time with Shaw aiming to look anywhere but the pirate in front of him.  
“Why, love?” Flynn’s voice took on a soft but questioning tone.

Shaw’s shoulders during this conversation were tense, as tense as they normally were on duty, his brow furrowed and jaw clenched. All accompanied by his gaze drifting everywhere but his partner. It was obvious he was both uncomfortable and nervous, despite how out of character that seemed for the stoic spymaster. Flynn took extensive mental notes on that. 

“I didn’t want you to think me weak. I handle myself perfectly well, despite this daily annoyance.”  
“You know I’d never take you for a weak one, Mathias. I’ve seen you nearly stabbed to death, almost dye by hypothermia, get blown off a ship by cannon fire, and that's not even half of what I’ve seen you get through. You and the word weak. Why they couldn’t be further apart, mate!.” The pirate chuckled, rubbing the spymasters upper arms and shoulders. Silently noting that while doing so, the tension and stiffness seemed to melt away from his redheaded partner. 

“Mattie, love, what’s the real reason you didn’t want me to know?” Flynn asked softly, moving to meet the spymasters sharp gaze.  
His question was answered by a sigh, and Shaw’s gaze softening.  
“I like you, that is why I didn’t want to tell you. Not yet anyway.”  
“Care to explain? Cus I sure like you fine myself Mathias, this little bit of information has nothing to do with that fact. Certainly doesn’t make you any less attractive” Flynn smirked at Shaw who groaned in return, yet allowing a smile to tug at his lips.

“I have been with people in my past that this information had made a difference. This time around However, my feelings are deeper for my partner, ever so regrettably sometimes.”

“No one should be run off by their partner for being sick, least of in pain! I ain't goin nowhere, Mattie. Even when you want me too.” He grinned widely, after the anger at Mathias passed partners passed. “You’ll have to try harder to rid yourself of me than that, mate.” 

“How foolish of me to think it would be this easy.” Mathias smiled softly at the taller man.  
“Why were you dressed anyway? Leaving without a goodbye?” Mathias smirked, feeling a weight lifted from his aching shoulders.

“Hey! I was just leaving to get us breakfast, I would have been right back!” Flynn huffed, crossing his arms, almost offended. 

“How about we both lay back down, then head out for breakfast in an hour, together?” Shaw asked, tilting his head to the bed. 

“Oh I like the way you think, love!” Flynn replied, tossing his coat to the side, taking Shaw’s had to fall into bed with the slightly shorter man on top.

“You are truly a fiend Fairwind.” The amused spymaster, chuckled out, moving to get himself comfortable. 

“Aye, but you love me for it. Oh and for the record, I aim to learn much more about you, Master Mathias Shaw.” Flynn smirked at the other man.  
“Oh, do you now? I suppose I could possibly allow you access to otherwise confidential information.”

Before Flynn could respond, Matias captured his lips in a deep kiss. Silently showing his thanks for the sea captains support, even if he did frustrate the spymaster to no end.. 

Flynn made a mental note to do small things to help ease Shaw’s pain as they kissed and laid together in bed, his arms wrapping around Mathias’s back to pull him in close.


End file.
